


They [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Gender Exploration, Krem is a Sweetheart, Non-Binary Cole, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole grows increasingly confused by gender and seeks out advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401291) by [FlowerCrownOfPoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrownOfPoppy/pseuds/FlowerCrownOfPoppy). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/They.mp3) | 18:52 | 17.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/they) |  |   
  
### Music

_Nightengales Eyes (feat. Elizaveta & Nick Stoubis)_ by Raney Shockne

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
